rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE Paingiver Bloodrunners
Skorne Units Page | Index Page Paingiver Bloodrunners This is a basic combat outline intended for battles only. The skills included here are only intended to give an idea of the skills these highly skilled assassines are able to draw on. Race: Skorne Trooper Unit. 'Attributes 40 ' ST 12 (ST includes +2 from 'ST Bonus from WM Race: Skorne') DX 12 20 (DX includes +1 from 'DX Bonus from WM Race: Skorne') IQ 11 20 HT 11 (HT includes +1 from 'HT Bonus from WM Race: Skorne') HP 12 Will 13 (Will includes +2 from 'Will Bonus from WM Race: Skorne') Per 14 (Perception includes +3 from 'Perception Bonus from WM Ability: Advanced Deployment') FP 11 Basic Lift 29 Damage 1d-1/1d+2 Basic Speed 5.75 Basic Move 5 Ground Move 5 Water Move 1 'Advantages 188 ' Chameleon (3) 15* DX Bonus from WM Race: Skorne 20* HT Bonus from WM Race: Skorne 10* Invisibility (Accessibility (Does not effect targets within 5 yards of the character) (+3); Affects Machines; Can Carry Objects (Medium Encumbrance); Magical; Switchable) 51* Perception Bonus from WM Ability: Advanced Deployment 15* Shadow Play (Accessibility (Only after a melee attack that dealt damage this turn by any member of this unit.) (+3); Blink; No Strain; Range Limit (Within 2 yards of another member of this unit.) (10 yards)) 30 Silence (3) 15* ST Bonus from WM Race: Skorne 20* Will Bonus from WM Race: Skorne 10* WM Ability: Anatomical Precision (1) (Cosmic: Irresistible attack; Follow-Up (Successful melee attack that failed to penetrate the foes DR.) (+1); Partial Dice (Only does 2 damage)) 12 WM Ability: Pathfinder 20 WM Ability: Trooper Unit 5 * = item is owned by another, point value is included in the other item. 'Disadvantages -20 ' Bloodlust (12 or less) -10 Cruel -10* Discipline of Faith (Pain Giver - Blood Runner Creed) -10 Duty (House Lords) (12 or less (quite often)) -10* Fanaticism (Skorne Ascension) -15* * = item is owned by another, point value is included in the other item. 'Packages 0 ' WM Ability: Advanced Deployment 45 WM Ability: Stealth 51 WM Race: Skorne 25 'Skills 61 ' Acrobatics DX/H - DX-2 10 1 Acting IQ/A - IQ-1 10 1 Camouflage IQ/E - IQ+0 11 1 Climbing DX/A - DX-1 11 1 Disguise/TL3 (Skorne) IQ/A - IQ-1 10 1 Escape DX/H - DX-2 10 1 Fast-Draw (Sword) DX/E - DX+1 13 2 Fast-Talk IQ/A - IQ-1 10 1 Forced Entry DX/E - DX+0 12 1 Garrote DX/E - DX+0 12 1 Holdout IQ/A - IQ-1 10 1 Interrogation IQ/A - IQ-1 10 1 Intimidation Will/A - Will-1 12 1 Karate DX/H - DX+1 13 8 Lockpicking/TL3 IQ/A - IQ+1 12 4 Observation Per/A - Per-1 13 1 Search Per/A - Per+1 15 4 Shadowing IQ/A - IQ-1 10 1 Shortsword DX/A - DX+3 15 12 Stealth DX/A - DX+3 15 12 Streetwise IQ/A - IQ-1 10 1 Tactics IQ/H - IQ-2 9 1 Tracking Per/A - Per-1 13 1 Traps/TL3 IQ/A - IQ-1 10 1 Urban Survival Per/A - Per-1 13 1 Stats 40 Ads 188 Disads -20 Quirks 0 Skills 61 = Total 269 'Hand Weapons ' 1 Assassins Blade LC:4 $9850 Wgt:2 swing Dam:1d+3 cut Reach:1 Parry:10 ST:8 Skill:Sword!, Shortsword, DX-5, Broadsword-2, Force Sword-4, Jitte/Sai-3, Knife-4, Saber-4, Smallsword-4, Tonfa-3 thrust Dam:1d imp Reach:1 Parry:10 ST:8 Skill:Sword!, Shortsword, DX-5, Broadsword-2, Force Sword-4, Jitte/Sai-3, Knife-4, Saber-4, Smallsword-4, Tonfa-3 'Armor & Possessions ' 1 Buff Leather Coat $210 Wgt:16 Location:body, limbs 1 Heavy Leather Leggings $60 Wgt:4 Location:legs 1 Heavy Leather Sleeves $50 Wgt:2 Location:arms 1 Leather Gloves $30 Wgt:0 Location:hands 1 Legionary Helmet $150 Wgt:6 Location:skull, face 1 Shoes $40 Wgt:2 Location:feet Category:UE